A very penguin October: Jiggles returns
by penguin adventures
Summary: A mission to retrieve a meteor goes awry when Jiggles pops out from the meteorite. Kowalski is faced with a difficult choice spare his greatest creation or destroy it to save the world.
1. Skipper's Recap

Our October is not going as planned. We had to fight off Daleks and stop Kuchinkukan (again) and that was only the first two weeks. And Just when we thought we could finally relax Kowalski decides that we should test The Next-o-skeleton again. What could possible go wrong? Answer: The Nanites (Yes the mircobots that almost, in great Kowalski Invention tradition, destroyed us).

As it turned out the Nanites discovered a room with empty Dalek casings and began what I dubbed The Nanite-Daleks. They quickly exiled us from our own base forcing us to do the unthinkable. We broke into the Danish Embassy and stole an ESP Cannon to use…EMP!...Thank you Kowalski! Anyway EMP Cannon in hand Kowalski and the rest of us return to the Zoo to finally end the Nanites. We then left the newly freed Zoo to get some Victory Snowcones…Now as long as the Jiggli don't return we'll be fine…


	2. Chapter One: Impact

October 16th 2014

5:00 A.M.

Penguin habitat

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski analysis," I said binoculars at the ready. "It appears to be a Meteor," Kowalski said from behind his own binoculars, "and looks like it going to impact soon." "Be on your toes men meteors are usually how Space Squid invasions start," I said. "Skipper's the point of impact is Joey's habitat" Kowalski replied. "We need to intercept that space rock!" I shouted, "Commence operation: Meteor intervention!"

"Kowalski! Rico! You're with me. Private! Keep an eye out for the night zookeeper!" I said, "Let's Go! Go! Go!" The three of us slid over to the habitat of Joey the Kangaroo. The Meteor flew overhead and exploded on impact destroying Joey's tree and leaving a giant impact crater in the middle of his habitat. "Wow that kangaroo is a sound sleeper." Kowalski said. "Quick retrieve it before that hot tempered kangaroo wakes up," I said. "Right one top of it Skipper," Kowalski shouted from the crater, "that's a meteorite…appears Martian in origin." "Kowalski get up here," I said. "Right away Skipper," Kowalski said as he climbed out."Rico signature move!" I shouted. Rico harked up a smoke bomb that covered our retreat the kangaroo didn't even notice…

2 hours later

Penguin HQ

We were gathered around the table looking at the red meteorite. "Skipper my data shows that the meteorite is hollow," Kowalski said, "and that there's something inside." "Well let's crack this space rock," I said, "and give that Space Squid a warm New York welcome…right Rico!" Rico let out his evil laugh and coughed up a pair of nuchucks. The Meteorite cracked open and a very familiar green square popped out. "That's no Space Squid…" I said.

"Skipper It's Jiggles!" Kowalski said. "Oh on second though," I said, "Jiggles!" "Are you sure it's just jiggles," Private said, "not a bunch of jiggli." "There was only room inside for one," Kowalski replied. "So how come it didn't divide on impact?" I said. Rico put some whipped cream on top of Jiggles…which rejected it immediately. "So it's the original monster," I said. "Okay," Kowalski said, "we just have to keep it away from fruit so it doesn't grow to the size of a party like a rockstar partybus." "Well that's going to be easier said then done," I replied. "And also don't use fruit scented sunscreen," Private muttered. "And Kowalski if you call us Science Haters again," I warned, "I'm going drag you kicking and screaming to a court marshall."

"Okay to see if it is the original jiggles," Kowalski said hitting it with a hammer. Jiggles divided into two jiggli on impact both going after some fruit. The jiggli grow to the size of small boxes. "They evolved," Kowalski said. "Kowalski you just made Jiggles into two Jiggli that like fruit and have the potential to grow to monstrous size!" I shouted. "Working on it," Kowalski said, "We could use freeze rays." "Or Dalek-Class weapons," I said. "Skipper if the Jiggli grow to maximum mass when you cause them to divide the world will end in 10 hours." Kowalski replied. "What happens when a Jiggles reaches critical mass," I asked. "Hmm…," Kowalski replied, "in theory a jiggles could reach the size of a small star…" "And then?" "Well the Jiggles would explode," Kowalski replied, "and I have no idea what that would do to the Earth."

"Okay an explosion that has the potential to end the world," I said, "let's try to avoid that." "I could create a device that could cancel out the original DNA," Kowalski said, "turning the Jiggli back into whatever I created them from." "So Jell-O powder, water and an Explosion," I replied. "Yes minus the explosion…I hope," Kowalski replied, "that or send them to Pluto." "Considering your invention history," I said, "let's send them to Pluto."

(End of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: Jigglimageddon

10:22 A.M. Eastern Standard time

Central Park Zoo

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper it's started the jiggli have multiplied and have reached Partybus size," I said. "How long does the earth have now," Skipper asked. "2 hours," I replied. "Kowalski look!" Private shouted pointing to the lemurs' constant hitting some smaller jiggli. "Ringtail! Sad Eyes!" Skipper said, "stop hitting the jiggli you only make it worst!" "But it so much fun," Julian said stupidly as the two lemurs started to drown in Jiggli. "I can't believe I'm saying this," Skipper said, "save those lemurs! Go! Go! Go!"

Rico and I got into action and saved Mort, Julian, and Julian's crown (we're not making that mistake again). The two lemurs were thrown into the lemur habitat on top of Maurice, "sorry about that Maurice!" Private shouted. Of course a pail of fruit fell on the mass of jiggli turning it into a growing mass of jiggli. "Kowalski…analysis," Skipper said. "The Jiggli seem to be merging into one big Jiggles," I said, "as is that group over there." "So we're back to two jiggli again?" Skipper said. "No more like one million," I said pointing to the approaching army of giant jiggli. "How long does the world have now?" "Thirty minutes," I said, "and that's only if the…" A squadron of fighter jets flew overhead and fired missiles at the approaching Jiggli.

"Boys we need to get to higher ground," Skipper said, "and now!" "Skipper there is now ninety million jiggli and counting!" I said, "And thanks to the air-force's response time the world now has twenty minutes." "To the top of the north gates!" Skipper said as we reached the base of the front gate where all the other animals were waiting. "You!" the flamingo said, "You are responsible for this." "Giant living multiplying Jell-O," Mason said, "that is exactly what Kowalski would do." "I say we sacrifice them to the Jiggli!" Julian said. "Like how you almost made Melmen the Giraffe sacrifice himself back in Africa," Skipper said. "This is different," Julian said. "We are not sacrificing anyone," Marlene said, "that won't solve anything." "Yes even if the Jiggle actually eats us," I said, "the world will still have only nineteen minutes." In the distance the sound of gunfire, tanks, and artillery filled the air…Helicopters, fighter jets, and bombers also filled the air releasing a barrage of Missiles, Bombs, and bullets on the rapidly multiplying jiggli army.

"Well thanks to the military now the world has fifthteen minutes," I said. "Kowalski I think the Pluto plan is officially dead," Skipper said. "Skipper I could run back to the lab if our way wasn't blocked by Jiggli," I said, "Plus I don't have the time to build a device. "Everyone!" Skipper shouted, "We need to evacuate the zoo! We leave now! Try to keep up you do not want to be left behind." The entire zoo quickly followed us out the front gates only to find that jiggli were closing in on the zoo. "Rico get Kowalski his tools," Skipper said, "Kowalski evacuation is not an option! I need you to build that anti-jiggli device!" "Skipper I don't have the time!" "Then use The Space-time teleport!" Skipper shouted shoving the device into my flippers. I set it to hours earlier and pressed the button…  
(End of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: Extra Time

12 hours earlier

Penguin HQ

Top secret level 15 (Secondary HQ)

Lab

(Kowalski's POV)

I found myself in the middle of my lab down in the Secondary HQ. My tools and the plans for the anti-jiggli bomb were laid out. "Well time to get to work," I said. I got out my tools and got to work building the device. I barely noticed past Kowalski until he snuck up on me, "Who's there." He said. "Um…yourself," I replied. "You can't be here," the other me replied, "You could cause a time paradox." "I'm giving myself more time," I said. "Time for what…" "Kowalski roll call in five minutes," Skipper's voice rang out. "You should go," I said, "Skipper must not be allowed to see me." "What are you working on," He said. "I can't tell you that," I replied, "I already caused enough of a Time Paradox."

With that the other me left allowing me to build the device in peace. For hours I toiled at the device until it was near completion. "Are you sure you don't need any help Kowalski," the other me said. "I'm sorry but this is my responsibility," I replied, "the future of the world depends on it." "Your building the Anti-jiggli bomb," the other me replied. "Its the only way to save the planet…shipping them off-world is no longer an option." "You gave yourself extra time," the other me replied, "you should use that time to find other options." "Skipper's orders," I replied, "I'm sorry."

While the other me left I put the finishing touches on the device as readied The Space-time Teleport. I pressed the return button and my present returned in a flash. "Kowalski is the bomb ready," Skipper said. "The Anti-jiggli bomb is ready," I said. "How is another explosion going to help us" Roy asked. "The jiggli were the result of a reaction between a ball of energy and gelatin mix," I told the rhino, "this device when detonated will reverse that reaction turning the jiggli back into gelatin powder."

"Or the world's biggest bowl of Jell-O," Private said. "Yes there's that possible especially if it rains during the detonation," I replied. "Let's hope it's the latter," Skipper said, "because we are not eating a city-sized bowl of Jell-O!" "Everyone stands back," I said, "I'm starting the detonation!" "You heard the man," Skipper said, "stand back!" "Well here's goes nothing…"

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Detonation

Central Park

Front gate of Zoo

10:25 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski before you activate that thing," I said, "how long do we have?" "Based on the current number and mass of the jiggli," he replied, "ten minutes." "Do what you have to do," I said as I walked to a safe(ish) distance. Kowalski pushes a button on the device and set the time to ten seconds. The countdown echoed off the approaching jiggli… "TEN…NINE…EIGHT…SEVEN..." "If this doesn't work," I shouted over the countdown, "It's been a real pleasure knowing you all." "…FOUR… THREE …ONE…ZERO…HAVE A NICE DAY."

The Anti-jiggli "bomb" detonated and released a bright flash of light followed by a sonic boom. When the green smoke cleared the jiggli were replaced by a giant pail of gelatin powder. "So the jiggli were turned into a lot of regular gelatin mix," Marlene said. "Yes," Kowalski replied, "but I won't use the powder for Jell-O if I were you." "Okay it's safe to return home," I said, "you may need to sweep up the powder but the world is still intact." "We are all still alive," Kowalski said, "think about that when we're cleaning up." "Well Kowalski," I said, "for once science saved the day."

"Why do I feel so empty inside," Kowalski said as he followed the other animals back into the Zoo. "Is he okay," Private asked. "No probably not," I replied, "he did just destroy his creations for the sake of the entire world." "Maybe one jiggles remained," Private said. "Over there," Rico said, "Jiggles!" We all turned to see one small Jiggles climbing out of the powder. "How did that one survive?" Private asked. "I guess that one is safe," I said, "but just to be sure…Rico!" Rico coughed up a hammer and hit Jiggles and the green square didn't divide. "One more test," I said throwing the cube some fruit. Jiggles sniffed the fruit and ate it and to our surprise it didn't grow in size. "Rico grab him," I said, "next stop Kowalski's lab." "Kowalski is going to love this," Private said.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Epilogue: Kowalski's surprise

Central Park Zoo

Penguin HQ

1:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

Skipper came down the hatch and seemed excited for some reason. "Kowalski you would never believe what we just found," Private said. Rico and Skipper came over to me; Rico clearly had something behind his back. "What is Rico hiding behind his back?" I asked. "Rico! Show Kowalski…" Skipper said as Rico placed Jiggles in front of me, "…The non-dividing non-growing Jiggles!"

I looked at Skipper and then Jiggles to make sure I was hearing correctly. "Non-dividing? Non-growing?" "Rico…" Skipper said. Rico turns towards Jiggles and hit him with a hammer. "Impossible," I said as Jiggles failed to divide. I gave Jiggles a piece of fruit and surprisely the green cube didn't grow an inch. "The Anti-Jiggli bomb must have stabilized Jiggles' DNA," I replied. "Kowalski," Skipper said, "Explain the no growing thing." "Look's like I have to find out," I said carrying Jiggles to the Lab. "Kowalski is back in business!" Skipper said.

 **The End**


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
